Cardboard Castles
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: Song Fic to Diana Degarmo's song "Cardboard Castles".


**Hello people of the internet world! I know I have a bunch of other stuff going on but I was listening to this song on You Tube and had this idea. I couldn't let it fade! It's an idea that will probably get wildly out of hand. Beware- slightly AU. So here is a song fic to "Cardboard Castles" by Diana Degarmo**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND IDEA!**

**She was a rainbow once  
So colorful, but that was once  
Now that's impossible to see, to see  
With a voice subliminal  
It's the only sign she's beautiful  
Here's all that's left of the dignity  
She goes...Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey yeah, yeah**

Caitlyn used to be so bright and cheerful. She was like a rainbow of happiness. Now she's not. Her voice is all she has left of her dignity.

She sings alone in her apartment to immaginary audience singing "Hey, yeah, yeah,yeah, Hey, yeah, yeah".

**There's a girl in New York City  
Skyline's no longer pretty  
Bound for destination anywhere  
She grew up in California  
Big dreams they tend to own you there  
Now she's building cardboard castles in the air  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

She now lives in New York City. In a one bedroom apartment. When she looks out the window the skylines are no longer pretty although they lead everywhere and anywhere- just not for her.

She used to live in California. She had big dreams. Who wouldn't have big dreams there? Come on, it California!

That all changed though. So now she's left with no dreams, just building cardboard castles in the air.

**He was a pretty boy  
Rolling cash his only joy  
Now that's impossible to see, to see  
Used to be one of them  
Now the men in suits are avoiding him  
He's lost his credit card but hey he's free**

Nate's father was a rich man. He wanted to grow up to be like him. He did, but the bank was re-possesed by the government. Now all his old business partners avoid him. He no longer has a credit card but he's free now.

**There's a man in New York City  
Skylines no longer pretty  
Bound for destination anywhere  
Had the whole world at his window  
It seems so long ago from there  
Now he's building cardboard castles in the air**

He now lives in an apartment in NYC. The skylines out his window, that are bound for destination anywhere, are no longer pretty to him.

He used to have the whole world at his window but that was long ago.

Now he's building cardboard castles in the air- seeing as he's left with no dreams.

**Does anybody know  
Does anybody care  
Over here, over there  
Building cardboard castles in the air**

No one knew what they were going through. Nobody cared about them. No one the here, no one over there even cared.

They didn't care they were building cardboard castles.

**There's a girl in New York City  
Skylines no longer pretty  
Bound for destination anywhere  
She grew up in California  
Big dre****ams, they tend to own you there  
Now she's building cardboard castles in the air  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

She now lives in New York City. In a one bedroom apartment. When she looks out the window the skylines are no longer pretty although they lead everywhere and anywhere- just not for her.

She used to live in California. She had big dreams. Who wouldn't have big dreams there? Come on, it California!

That all changed though. So now she's left with no dreams, just building cardboard castles in the air.

**There's a girl in New York City  
Skylines no longer pretty  
Bound for destination anywhere  
She grew up in California  
Big dre****ams, they tend to own you there  
Now she's building cardboard castles in the air  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

She now lives in New York City. In a one bedroom apartment. When she looks out the window the skylines are no longer pretty although they lead everywhere and anywhere- just not for her.

She used to live in California. She had big dreams. Who wouldn't have big dreams there? Come on, it California!

That all changed though. So now she's left with no dreams, just building cardboard castles in the air.

**There's a girl in New York City  
Skylines no longer pretty  
Bound for destination anywhere  
She grew up in California  
Big dre****ams, they tend to own you there  
Now she's building cardboard castles in the air  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

She now lives in New York City. In a one bedroom apartment. When she looks out the window the skylines are no longer pretty although they lead everywhere and anywhere- just not for her.

She used to live in California. She had big dreams. Who wouldn't have big dreams there? Come on, it California!

That all changed though. So now she's left with no dreams, just building cardboard castles in the air.

**End A/N: How'd you like it? Yes I ment to repat that one section three times because that's the way the song goes. So, you like it? Don't like it? Kinda iff-y? Tell me in a review! **


End file.
